


This World's an Ugly Place, but You're So Beautiful to Me

by sunflowerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Angst, Caretaker Harry, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fist Fighting, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MMA!Harry, Physical hurt/comfort, Rimming, Smut, Virgin!Louis, as for the happy things though:, daddy!harry, graphic ish violence, graphic sexual assault (attempted rape), louis cries oops, mentions of anal sex and overstim, no rape but, noncon, thats right im getting even spicier, tons of kissing and cuddling, trigger!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstyles/pseuds/sunflowerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After turning down his classmate's offer to go on a date, things take a turn for the worse for Louis when his friend attempts to rape him. Louis escapes and seeks out Harry, who patches him up and reminds him how it feels to be touched by someone who loves him. A few days later, Harry enlists Paul and Alberto to hunt down the boy who hurt Louis and personally teaches him what happens to anyone who dares to harm his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World's an Ugly Place, but You're So Beautiful to Me

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for graphis sexual assault, mentions of rape, derogatory/foul language, and graphic physical violence plus a little bit of gore.
> 
> Otherwise, happy reading :D

Louis grinned and returned Mitchell’s high five, relieved and happy to finally be done with their two-week long project. They just finished presenting their slideshow on the experiment they had conducted on sociological perspectives for their uni class and they knew a good grade would be coming their way shortly.

Mitchell grabbed Louis’ hand and cheered with him, one of the last boring projects of the class behind them. Louis blushed slightly and smiled back at his partner. Making new friends had never been easy for Louis, his shyness and anxiety holding him back continuously. Even though Mitchell was loud, touchy, and a little more aggressive than Louis was necessarily comfortable with, he prided himself on getting to know a new person whom he could potentially introduce to the small friend group he already had. As he and Mitchell packed up their things with the rest of the class upon hearing the bell, Louis’ partner turned to him and offered his arm to escort him out of class. 

The only person Louis was perfectly comfortable with touching so much was his boyfriend, Harry, and perhaps Liam, his best friend, but he told himself that being open to new experiences was the only way to make friends with others.

“Let me walk you out, Louis,” Mitchell said, smiling brightly at the shorter boy beside him. Louis swung his bag onto his shoulder and took Mitchell’s arm, the two of them walking down the tiered classroom and out into the sunny day. Few students were walking around as it was still before lunchtime.

Mitchell began leading Louis away from his usual exit, but Louis remained unfazed, knowing he had attended the university long enough to know his way around by now.

“So, love, I was thinking…” Mitchell began, turning around to face Louis.

“Yes?” Louis answered quietly, nowhere near a competition for his friend’s loud voice.

“How about you and I go to that cafe down the street from the science hall? To celebrate the end of that project?” He asked hopefully.

“Oh…” Louis offered, feeling the nervous sensation in his stomach he got when he was unsure of how to no to someone. “I don’t know, Mitch…”

“Come on, babe. I’ll buy you lunch, we’ll make a date of it. Don’t tell me you don’t feel what I’ve been feeling these past few weeks,” he replied confidently, raising his eyebrows in a smirk.

“Well… I don’t think so… maybe not,” Louis said, clamming up at this awkward confrontation. He wished Harry was with him to wrap his arm around Louis and politely but firmly tell Mitch Louis already had plans for lunch with his boyfriend.

“Oh, please. Lou, don’t pretend you’re straight or something. I  _ can _ tell, you know,” Mitch said, his tone getting increasingly aggressive.

“No, I’m not… not straight, no,” Louis answered quietly. “It’s just… I’ve a boyfriend who I really love, Mitchell. I’m really sorry.” A deep blush spread on Louis’ face as he prepared for the other boy’s outburst which was sure to come.

“No, you haven’t,” Mitch scoffed easily.

Louis made eye contact again. “What? Why do you… Of course I do… My Harry, I’ve been with him for a year,” he said, a tinge of hurt mixed with his confusion.

“I refuse to believe you’re  _ actually  _ with someone. There’s no way  _ you _ would be such an absolute slut,” Mitchell spat at him with contempt.

The words washed over Louis and tears came to his eyes. “What?” he whispered, failing to understand.

“Laughing at all my jokes, letting me buy you takeout a week ago? Playing along when I gave you hugs? I can’t believe someone as seemingly innocent as you could string someone along so well,” Mitch said. He was invading Louis’ space, his hand locked around Louis’ wrist. He was slowly backing Louis against the south wall of the social studies building where both sunlight and people were infrequently found.

“I was never… I-I didn’t mean,” Louis stuttered, a few tears escaping down his face. “I hadn’t meant to do that,” he whispered. “S-sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t play me like this, Lou. Come on. Don’t tell me you didn’t want it, when we worked on that project at yours and you were leaning into me. When I put my hand on your leg and you didn’t tell me to stop.”

“I didn’t… I’m sorry, I just… sometimes it’s hard for me to… to say ‘stop,’ you know? ‘Cause I’ve got, i-it’s hard for me to-” Louis mumbled, struggling to explain his anxiety and shyness. It was much too late once he’d realized that was quite the wrong thing to say.

“Hard for you to say stop, huh? No kidding…” Mitchell replied, unbuckling his pants.

Louis whined and bit his lip, tears streaming down his face. “Mitchell, I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Please don’t… I-I don’t want to, I’m sorry… I-I’m saying stop now, okay?”

“I’m gonna get what I bargained for. Okay, you slut?” he demanded.

Louis shook his head no, squirming his hips away while Mitchell pulled Louis' jeans and briefs down to his thighs.

“You have a boyfriend, yeah? Where’s your boy now, baby? Or is he not coming to save you ‘cause he’s realized what a slut you are, too?” Mitchell asked, his voice, finally lowering in volume yet becoming all the more menacing.

Fingers were shoved into Louis’ mouth as thoughts of Harry filtered through his panic-ridden mind. He tried concentrating on Harry’s warm, enveloping hugs and the way he never touched Louis somewhere he wasn’t comfortable with, wouldn’t even kiss Louis if he was unsure.

Mitchell took his fingers out of Louis’ mouth and roughly massage them against Louis’ hole.

“Mmm, don’t tell me you’ve got a boy at home, Lou. You fucking virgin, I  _ know _ no one’s fucked you before… so fucking tight,” he muttered to himself, finally shoving his fingers up Louis’ bum.

Louis cried silently, thoughts he would never voice screaming in his mind.  _ All I want is for Harry to be my first, please please please, only Harry. Not this rough man, only Harry.  _ Harry was his first and only boyfriend, despite Louis being 20 years old. The two of them had done just about everything that could be done, but never sex just yet. Harry knew Louis wanted to wait, and he was always, always so kind and understanding. Tears ran down Louis’ face as Harry’s loving, deep voice brought him back to the quiet moments where Louis needed reassurance.  _ Never before you’re ready, my love. I promise you, I’d never pressure you for more. _

“I fucking knew it, didn’t I? Just a slutty virgin, yeah?” Mitchell asked, three of his fingers deep in Louis, already more than Louis had ever taken with Harry.

Louis whimpered and nodded, answering the boy in front of him.

“Fucking liar, boyfriend my ass,” Mitchell mumbled.

Louis whimpered again and shook his head. “W-we’re waiting,” he whispered, uncomfortable with sharing this private concept with such a hostile person but willing to do anything he could to get Mitchell to leave.

“Ha!” He barked. “Bullshit, you horny little slut.” The smile faded from Mitchell’s face for a moment and his aggressive fingers halted. He turned around toward the noise Louis heard, too.

Static-y feedback could be heard on the handheld radios that the policemen and security guards all had fastened to themselves. Mitchell shoved his hand over Louis’ mouth and silenced himself as well, waiting for the policeman to walk away.

Instead, the officer remained just around the corner, speaking into his walkie-talkie.

“I’ve got suspicion of an armed student in the history department building. Stationed on the west side of the building, waiting for backup to arrive, over,” a voice said dangerously nearby.

Mitchell looked back to Louis and released his grip, causing Louis to crumple to the ground. Annoyance and anger evident on his face, he buckled his pants and mumbled, “Fuck this,” spitting in Louis’ direction. He jogged away and stealthily climbed over the chain-link fence.

Louis remained on the ground for a while, wrapping his arms around his knees and trying to control his quiet sobbing. As relieved as he felt, his desire to get to Harry took precedence. He pulled out his phone and dialed Harry’s work number.

As it rang, he sat up and wiped his eyes and nose, slowly fumbling to pull his tight pants back up. The line rang and rang, but he got Harry’s smooth, professional-sounding answering machine message instead of the real boy he so desperately needed to talk to. He took a few deep breaths and stood up, running to the exit that would let him out nearest to the underground train he took when meeting Harry for lunch.

As he ran away from the scene of the near-rape he just underwent, the policemen shouted at him.

“‘Eh! You’re not supposed to be back there, lad! Don’t you know how unsafe this campus can be?” He shouted at Louis’ sprinting form.

-

Once Louis was on the train that would take him to his older boyfriend’s office complex, he struggled to stop his crying. He refused to make eye contact with anyone else on the train as he shook silently with trauma and tried hard to not focus on his sore bum. He thought back to the quiet, warm nights he recently shared with his love, where Harry would help him relax and gradually turn down his nervousness and apprehension and kiss his body all over, slowly making his way to  Louis’ bum, where he’d press his soft, full lips against the place where Louis was just abused. Louis had never felt so loved in his life as he did that evening, and try as he might, that most special memory with his Harry seemed so far away as he could barely remember the feeling once it had been replaced by rough, unwanted fingers that didn’t listen to Louis when he said stop.

He pulled himself from his thoughts just in time to notice his stop was next, and he filed out of the train car with a few others. Without Harry to guide him on the phone this time, he struggled to place where exactly he needed to go. Two blocks until the drugstore on the corner, and then go left for one block at the metallic-y skyscraper with the revolving doors.

He headed in the direction he assumed was correct and wiped at his tears, feeling wrong and exposed and uncomfortable, as if everyone around him could see straight through him and into his head where the sexual abuse was playing over and over in his head, silently judging him for leading on his classmate. 

He made it to the proper building and walked in, finally lifting his head high enough to see the sign that told him which floor he needed.

He took the elevator up with a few other people who also kept to themselves. Being so close to someone who wasn’t Harry seemed to be stressing him out, but hopefully the feeling would diminish soon.

He got out on Harry’s floor and made eye contact with the kind, sweet young woman at the front desk whom he’d met several times before.

“Hi, Lou,” Louis said, not bothering to force a fake smile onto his face. He was grateful to at least be polite enough to remember her name as it was so similar to his.

The woman’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Your Harry’s boy, aren’t you?” she questioned, getting out of her desk to wrap her arms around Louis.

The uncomfortable feeling Louis had been experiencing around strangers melted away a little at the lady’s kindness. “What’s wrong, babe? Did something happen to you?”

Tears returned to Louis’ eyes at once as he nodded. “Yeah, I… Can I talk to Harry? He’s not answering,” Louis said, too scared to reveal to anyone but Harry what had just happened.

“Oh, I’m sorry, love. He’s in a meeting, that’d be why. D’you wanna wait here with me ‘til he gets out?” She offered kindly.

“Can you… could you maybe get him now?” Louis asked, a familiar feeling of agony settling inside him as he imagined how angry Harry could be with him for interrupting something important. He’d never once been angry or raised his voice with Louis, but the routine paranoia refused to leave. “It’s kind of an emergency… I really wanna see him,” Louis mumbled.

“Okay, darling, we can try,” Lou answered, guiding Louis to the conference room where Harry was.

She knocked on the door and Louis stood behind her, afraid to see Harry’s reaction should he be angry with Louis’ interruption.

The door opened and Lou said, “Mr. Styles? Louis’ here, he says he’d really like to see you now.”

Louis could hear Harry clear his throat and answer. “Um, he’s supposed to meet me here for lunch… is he just early?” Harry replied.

A sympathetic look formed on the secretary's face. “No, sir, I think it’s something else. He says it’s a bit of an emergency.”

Tears of fear poured down Louis’ cheeks, terrified that Harry would be angry at his interruption and refuse to listen to him. The wheels of a chair shifted against carpet and soft footsteps came towards the door. Lou moved out of the way for Harry to see Louis, his face deeply flushed and tearstained. Louis bit his lip and met his gaze, shaking slightly in fear.

“Hazza?” he breathed, needing to feel the love of the older boy in front of him as soon as possible.

Harry rushed forward and wrapped Louis’ shaking frame in his arms, running one hand down his back and kissing his temple.

“Shh, honey, I’m right here. It’s okay… my Louis love, Daddy’s right here,” Harry murmured, swaying Louis gently in his strong arms. “What’s happened, my darling?” he whispered.

“Um… M-Mitchell, from class?” Louis stuttered through his tears.

Harry’s grip tightened the smallest amount. “Mhm?”

“He… he f-forced himself on m-me,” Louis breathed out into Harry’s ear, nearly too quiet for Harry to hear even a centimeter away.

Harry froze for a moment but soon broke away from Louis. He gripped the door frame and loudly asserted, “This meeting is over. Go back to your desks. No one is to come to my office for the rest of the day.”

He turned back to Louis without waiting for a reply of agreement from anyone and wrapped his arm around the petite boy’s waist.

“Come here, my love,” he whispered with a kiss to Louis’ temple. He guided his boy to his office while Lou followed quietly.

“Would you like anything, Mr. Styles? Some water?” she inquired patiently.

Harry pondered the question for a moment and then replied. “A cup of tea, please, and a cold water bottle, and a clean towel from my bathroom. And don’t forward any calls to my office, just have anyone leave a message,” he replied authoritatively.

“No problem, sir,” she replied.

“Thank you, Louise, very, very much,” he answered before closing the door behind himself and Louis.

He immediately lifted Louis into his arms and kissed his wet cheeks. He gently swayed Louis around and said, “What parts of you hurt, my angel? Did he give you any cuts or bruises?”

Louis sighed in relief as he tried to find his voice. “Um… I dunno… I think… my elbows, and my waist and hips hurt… bruised, I think,” he replied. More tears dripped down his cheeks. “An’ my bum, Daddy,” he whispered, uncomfortably embarrassed about the situation.

Harry’s arms squeezed around him and he brought his hand to the back of Louis’ head, securing him lovingly against his shoulder. “My baby,” he whispered. “My baby Louis.”

Louis sniffled quietly against his neck, still unable to stop crying, but the tears he shed were finally ones of true relief as his love held him in his arms.

“Did he… did he put his willy in you, my love?” Harry whispered, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Louis shook his head. “No,” he murmured. “Just… just a lotta his fingers.”

Harry exhaled sharply, still continuing to sway his love in his arms and kiss his hair.

“Still… ‘s still really scary, Hazza. I… I know ‘s not rape, but I still feel…” Louis mumbled, paranoid that Harry would dismiss his feelings had not been actually raped.

“No, my darling, it’s absolutely still scary. I’m so relieved you weren’t raped, sweetheart, but this is still an unacceptable case of sexual assault,” Harry replied.

Louis nodded his head and kissed Harry’s neck. “Love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too, honey,” Harry answered.

There was a knock on his office door. Harry stroked Louis’ hair one last time and opened it, gesturing for Lou to come inside. She set down a steaming mug and the water bottle and placed a small, folded towel on Harry’s desk as well.

“Anything else, sir?” she asked reverently.

“A box of bandaids, please, and some rubbing alcohol,” Harry murmured quietly, still swaying Louis in his arms.

Lou bit her lip in hesitation before leaving. “Is everything alright, Styles?”

Harry regarded her sadly. “I suppose not,” he answered. “Everything will be okay, though. We just need a bit of alone time. I’ll explain later… thank you very much.”

“Of course, right. I’ll be right back,” she answered before shutting the door again.

“Can you tell me what happened, baby?” Harry asked quietly after a few more minutes of silence had  passed.

“Um… we were, w-we were finishing our project, a-and, um… he asked if I wanted to go to lunch with him, o-on a date,” Louis explained, taking deep breaths to get the sobs out of his voice.

Harry lovingly rubbed his back and kissed his hair. “Mhm… and did he get mad when you told him you had other plans?” he asked softly.

“Mhm… I told him no, and he didn’t believe I had a boyfriend. He wouldn’t let me explain, though… said I was leading him on the whole time…” Louis sniffed and buried his face in Harry’s neck. “If I was, I hadn’t meant to, Hazza, I swear. I never would’ve made him think that… I was sure I’d mentioned you at some point we were working together, anyway… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me, pumpkin, you’ve nothing to feel sorry for,” Harry consoled, stroking his hair again.

Another few tears slipped down his cheeks as he remembered the only thought crossing his mind during the trauma.

“Hazza…” Louis began, regarding him desperately. 

“Yes, baby?” Harry replied, kissing his forehead.

“All I could think of… w-while he did it…” Louis said, but trailed off before he could finish.

“Yeah? What about it, love?” Harry encouraged.

“All I could think of…. was how badly I wanted you to be my first,” Louis whispered with tears in his eyes. “And I thought you weren’t gonna be, and that he would be instead, and I needed you so bad right then…”

Harry kissed him firmly, swaying him slowly in his arms. “My lover, I absolutely will be your first,” he murmured against Louis’ lips. “It’s okay… my one and only, my Louis… The day we make love, honey… you won’t ever have to think of the prospect of doing that with him ever again,” he whispered.

Louis nodded a little and wiped away his tears, kissing Harry lovingly and needily. Harry carried him over to his big desk chair and sat down, arranging Louis in his lap. Harry turned to him and held Louis’ jaw in his big hand. He leaned down to kiss him gently, pressing his warm, soft lips to Louis’ chapped, wet ones. He sucked Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth, repeatedly working his lips against Louis’ in a noninvasive manner. He felt Louis’ warm tears drip into their kiss and pulled back a small distance. Louis looked up into Harry’s kind green eyes and whimpered quietly. “I love you so much,” he said softly.

“I love you, too, honey. My precious Louis, I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered back.

Louis sniffed quietly and nodded. Harry leaned down to kiss him again, and Louis’ eyes fell shut.

There was another knock at the door, but Harry continued pressing his lips against Louis’ for a moment. He pulled back and gave Louis a long peck before saying, “Come in.”

Lou entered with some bandaids and a brown bottle with a box of tissues.

“I owe you a nice dinner, Lou, you’re a lifesaver,” Harry said.

“As long as your boy’s okay. It’s no problem,” she answered with a smile. “Anything else? Or do you want me to lock your door now?”

“Yes, please, we’d love some privacy for a few hours. Thanks a million,” Harry replied.

“Of course. Ring me if you need anything else. I’ll make sure no one bothers you,” she said as she locked the door behind herself.

Harry gave Louis another gentle kiss before pushing his chair back and shifting Louis in his lap.

“Okay. Drink some water, baby. And I’ll disinfect these scrapes you’ve got and bandage them. Is that alright?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded and reached for the water. “Is it gonna burn, Hazza?” he asked quietly.

Harry regarded him with a guilty expression. “A little, sweetheart. But getting a scraped elbow infected would hurt a lot more, yeah?” he explained patiently.

Louis nodded again and drank some water. Harry busied himself with bandaging up Louis’ elbows where they slid against the brick wall he was pushed up against and where he hit the ground once Mitchell retreated, as he explained haltingly to Harry.

Once his cuts were cleaned and bandaged, Harry regarded his boyfriend gently and set the tea he was holding down.

“Now, can I take off your trousers, sweetheart? I need to see any bruises or if you’ve got any more scrapes. And we can get Lou in here to give us some ice if need be,” Harry told him.

Louis blushed slightly but nodded, standing up off of Harry’s lap. Harry kissed him lovingly as he carefully undid his jeans, sliding them past his bum without breaking the kiss so as to give Louis something else to concentrate on besides the last time his pants were taken off of him.

Louis slid off his shoes and Harry took off his pants all the way, folding them and placing them on his desk. He kneeled down in front of Louis and delicately gripped one of his hips in his large hands. He pulled his shirt up and his briefs down a bit to check for any bruising. He slowly guided Louis to turn in a circle to check all around his waist and hips, and then guided his gaze lower to see if Louis sustained any further injuries on his legs.

He stood up and slid an arm around Louis’ waist and softly asked him, “I think you’re alright, sweetheart. Those bruises should fade in a few days. Is there any other part of you that hurts, my love?” 

The deep blush returned to Louis’ cheeks. He bit his lip and nodded shyly. “My bum,” he whispered while gazing at the floor. “Where… where he touched me.” A couple teardrops hit the floor and Harry embraced his boyfriend once again.

“Of course, my little love, I’m sorry.” He rubbed Louis’ back for a moment and said, “May I take off your briefs, honey? Just to make a clean job of taking care of you?”

Louis hesitated and glanced out the window. Harry noticed and patiently said, “We’re too high up for anyone to see anything, baby. But I’ll absolutely close the blinds if you’re more comfortable that way, that’s okay.”

Louis nodded shyly and folded his arms while Harry pulled down the blinds. Harry turned around and smiled gently, giving him another few kisses. He trailed his hands down Louis’ back and ran his hand on his bum, sliding his underwear off and down his legs. 

“Are you sore, baby? You want me to get that towel wet with some cool water and press it to your bum? That’s what it’s here for,” he explained.

“Um…” Louis thought of Harry taking care of him so lovingly, touching him where it hurt with gentle, careful fingers… and warm, loving lips…

He blushed deeply at that thought, of his Harry doing that right here in his office at work, and opened his mouth several times without speaking. He finally looked up at Harry and answered him. “Yeah, ‘s okay,” he mumbled.

“Baby, I won’t ever touch you there if you don’t want me to, you know that. I only want to do whatever will help you feel better. I don’t want to pressure you into letting me touch you there if that’s not what my baby needs right now, okay?” Harry said carefully.

Louis nodded and chewed at his bottom lip. “I know,” he mumbled. “You-you can, Hazza, ‘s okay. Want you to.”

Harry regarded him with a special kind of understanding that only passed between the two of them. “But that’s not what you really want, honey, is it?” he whispered knowingly, offering Louis a small smile.

Louis instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry hugged him back, placing a warm hand on his bum, brushing off a bit of gravel that remained pressed into his skin.

Louis leaned his face into Harry’s neck, pressing warm, wet kisses there to express his love for Harry. “Hazza?” he asked shyly.

“Yes, my love?” Harry answered, his hand stationary on Louis’ bum but his thumb rubbing his skin comfortingly.

“I know… h-he just t-touched me, but… c-can you…” he mumbled, scared of being denied this little comfort.

“Shh… that doesn’t matter, my little Louis. You’re not dirty because of him, angel. You can still have anything you’d like from me. Hugs, or kisses, or anything else, baby, they’re all yours if you’d like.”

Louis nodded as a few tears leaked out with the overwhelming feeling he had in his heart. “Kisses, Daddy. I want you to give me kisses,” he whimpered breathily into Harry’s ear.

Harry ran his palm all over Louis’ bum and kissed beneath his ear. “I’d love to, pumpkin. Never a day where I don’t want to give you my kisses,” he promised the smaller boy in his arms.

He pulled back and wiped Louis’ tears away. He gazed into his baby’s sparkling blue eyes and thumbed at his mouth. “Kisses here, little one?” he asked gently. “Or somewhere else?”

Louis chewed on his rosy bottom lip again before saying, “I mean… kiss it better, Daddy… where… where it hurts.”

“Oh, my sweetheart,” Harry sighed, wrapping his boy in yet another hug. “You’d like Daddy to kiss it better where he hurt you, love? Right here?” he asked quietly, sliding his fingertips between Louis’ bum cheeks.

“Daddy,” Louis whined brokenly. Harry pulled back and planted a big kiss on Louis’ lips before glancing down and seeing Louis’ cock thick between his legs.

Louis glanced down, too, and then back up at Harry, embarrassment in his eyes.

“‘M sorry, Daddy. I know I just got hurt and he touched me so bad, but I… since I’ve come to see you… I-I can f-feel it when you love me, and i-it…. it makes me think of being at home when you love me so much you put your hands between my legs…” he trailed off in a whisper, feeling so loved and little and overwhelmed with his daddy touching between his bum and then he knew, he remembered that night a week ago when his Daddy told him he was his best little love and kissed between his bum for the first time until Louis made a stain on his boyfriend’s bedsheets. And how Harry wasn’t even upset with the stain, but instead told him how good he was and how happy Louis made him and Daddy kissed between his bum all over again until there were tears in Louis’ eyes, but that time they were only happy ones.

Louis’ knees shook with his love for Harry, and his Harry noticed and picked him up, swaying him in his arms again. One arm was secured under his bare bum while the other idly played with his balls, spurring Louis to grind against Harry’s buttoned up work shirt.

“Do you only want my kisses, little one? Or would you like Daddy to help you come, too?” Harry asked him.

“I-is that okay, Daddy? In your office?” Louis wondered, absolutely shivering with pleasure from Harry thumbing at his balls.

“Of course it is, baby. The door’s locked. We just need to be a little quiet, okay?” he said.

“Mhm,” Louis sighed, exhaling against Harry’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Harry whispered. He lowered Louis to the ground and said, “Can you stay on your hands and knees for me, baby?” while setting Louis down on the soft rug he had behind his desk where his chair usually was. Louis shakily got to his knees and glanced behind him, watching for what Harry would do next.

Harry knelt down behind him and placed a hand on his bum, rubbing his palm on his tan skin. He leaned forward and pressed sweet kisses to his skin there, kissing the rough little indents the gravel made on his baby’s poor bum.

“Relax, sweetheart. Let Daddy kiss it better, okay? I wouldn’t ever hurt you. Only good touches; what that boy did was very bad, but I’m only going to touch you in good ways, yeah?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Louis whispered, letting his head drop between his shoulders.

“Tell me if you want to stop, angel. I’ll stop the moment you ask me to,” Harry added, still pressing gentle kisses to Louis’ warm skin. He moved closer to Louis’ hole and blew on it with cool air.

Louis whimpered at that and Harry asked, “Your bum is sore, sweetie? Daddy has some calming cream I can put on it when we get home, my love. It’s safe for your bum and it’ll help you feel better.”

“Okay,” Louis replied. “Thank you, D-Daddy,” he said, stuttering as Harry finally planted a warm kiss fully on his opening. Louis exhaled and breathily moaned, “Daddy.”

Harry smiled as he saw Louis unclench his hole, finally relaxing with Harry’s touches. “My good boy, I love you so much,” he murmured with more kisses. “You’re Daddy’s best little boy, my darling.”

Louis preened at that and pressed his bum subtly closer to Harry’s mouth. “My good boy, it’s so easy to love you. Every little part, bunny, I love you,” he said before licking firmly across his boy’s sore hole.

Louis bit his lip in pleasure, his cock wet against his stomach. “My Daddy, love you, too,” he whined, pushing his bum towards Harry in tiny grinding motions.

“I hope you know how much I love you, Louis…. how good you are. Daddy’s special little boy,” he murmured as he sucked on Louis’ rim with delicate pressure. He dragged his tongue over Louis’ pliant opening repeatedly and kissed him more wetly than he was doing on his mouth.

Louis whimpered quietly and mumbled, “Daddy’s special boy,” to himself.

“That’s right, my little Louis. So, so special to Daddy,” Harry answered, massaging his balls in his right hand while his mouth was occupied with speaking to Louis.

Harry pressed his open mouth to his hole, sucking on his rim and running his thumb teasingly softly between his balls. He moved his hand forward to grasp Louis’ heavy dick.

“So wet for me, your willy’s so wet, my baby,” he said as he gently rubbed his thumb in the precome at his slit.

“ _ Hazzy _ ,” Louis whimpered quietly. Harry smiled and continued licking at his hole. He made sure he rubbed his three-day-old stubble into Louis’ hairless skin, knowing how much Louis loved the feeling of his Daddy’s facial hair. He pressed his chin into Louis’ perineum and gently slid his tongue into his baby’s warm body.

“Mm, Daddy,” Louis whimpered, feeling so overwhelmed as Harry’s hand returned to his balls. “My daddy…”

“Do you like the feeling of Daddy’s tongue inside you? I can taste you so deep, my baby boy. Love making you feel nice like this,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ warm skin.

“Yeah, Daddy, it’s… love your tongue inside me, love feeling it move inside my bum,” Louis replied quietly, his words slurring at how loved he felt.

Harry licked patiently and lovingly inside his boy, slowly jerking him off and running his thumb across his wet slit.

“Mmf, Daddy… my daddy,  _ yes _ ,” Louis whined.

“Are you close, my baby love? Do you need to come?” Harry whispered caringly.

“Mhm,” Louis replied, pushing his bum back towards Harry’s face.

Harry smiled and pushed back with equal force keeping his tongue deep inside his baby.

“Grind back on Daddy’s tongue, sweetheart. Make yourself come in Daddy’s hand,” Harry instructed gently.

He kissed Louis’ hole a few more times and licked over it slowly before pushing his tongue deep inside Louis and taking his hip and guiding him backwards on it.

Louis whined and murmured, “Daddy,” at the feeling, loving his big hand guiding him back and forth. As he swayed gently on Harry’s tongue, he moaned quietly at the feeling of Daddy holding his hard cock in his hand, feeling all his rings rub against his sensitive dick. Harry thumbed maddeningly gentle against his slit in preparation to collect all of Louis’ come in his palm whenever he was ready.

“Daddy… needa come,” Louis whined with his eyes clenched shut. Little tremors shook his body, but Harry’s hand on his hip held him steady. His bum clenched around Harry’s tongue involuntarily as his orgasm coursed through his body, pulsing near his tummy and releasing through his dick into his daddy’s big hands.

A few tears dropped from where they slid to his nose and onto the carpet. Harry hummed in happiness as he pressed wet kisses to his boy’s shivering bum and thumbed at his softening dick.

“Hazzy,” Louis whispered brokenly at the feeling of Harry’s come-soaked hand against his crotch.

Harry smiled and planted a last kiss on his flushed cheek before straightening up and guiding Louis back to sit in his lap.

He was breathing heavily and regarded Harry with tired eyes, but he felt satisfied and sated in a way he only associated with Harry making him feel so loved in a physical way. Harry craned his neck to kiss him slowly, taking his time so Louis could catch his breath and relax in Harry’s warm hold.

“Daddy’s got a spare pair of boxers if you’d like, honey,” he murmured against Louis’ lips. 

“Okay,” he replied softly, melting into Harry’s firm arms wrapped around his waist.

Harry lifted him onto his big desk chair while he rummaged around in his bag for the clean pair of pants he had with him. He adjusted himself in his tight trousers, very turned on from making his baby come so hard, but knowing he needed to call Louis’ university as soon as possible.

First, he took the hand towel and poured a bit of cold water on it before lifting Louis onto his lap and pulling himself forward nearer to his desk. He kissed Louis’ sweat damp head and smiled into his hair. He reached between Louis’ muscular thighs and trailed his hand between his bum.

“Is this okay, sweet pea? It’ll help cool down any burn you still have,” Harry said, dabbing against Louis' pliant opening. 

Louis mewled softly and nodded, burying his face in Harry's neck.

“Does it feel any better, sweetheart?” Harry asked him after a while, making sure not drag the cool cloth too roughly against his hole.

Louis nodded and hummed in affirmation. “It feels nice, Daddy, yeah… Thank you,” he added. “Really love you.”

Harry smiled and touched his nose to Louis' for a moment before giving him a sweet kiss and saying, “I love you, too, my angel.”

He spent a few more minutes peppering Louis' face with kisses, bringing a small smile to his face.

“We'll get that cream for you when I take you home, darling… Sound good?”

“Home… Like, I can spend the night at yours?” Louis questioned shyly. He loved spending the night with Harry more than anything, but especially today; the thought of trying to fall asleep on his own tonight made him feel scared and on edge.

Harry hummed and nodded. “Yeah, honey, if that sounds okay to you? If you want your privacy, that's perfectly fine, but I was thinking you may like some company tonight,” he suggested with a warm kiss. 

Louis smiled into the kiss and hummed, “Mhm.”

Harry broke apart but remained close to his face, stroking his hair with the hand not holding him on his lap. 

“And I'm thinking, maybe… How about the two of us take a few days to be alone together, love? So you won't have to stress about going to your classes… Or having to worry about your sore bum, honey,” Harry said quietly as he shifted around the towel to find a cooler spot and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

Louis sighed into Harry’s mouth, feeling so relieved at his suggestion and reveled in his caring attention.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he whined quietly. 

“‘S no problem, my love. Of course I'll spend as much time with you as you need… My special boy, you know I take care of you,” he whispered before working his soft lips over Louis'. Louis hummed in happiness, reaching up to curl his fingers around a lock of Harry's hair. 

He pulled away slightly and breathed softly against Harry's mouth. 

“But… You can't take that much time off work, Hazza, can you?” he inquired sadly. 

“Who says I can't, baby? If my Louis needs me I can take a week or so off… Almost everything I do can be done online, anyway. It's no problem, baby, I promise.”

He looked through his rolodex and found the student services number for Louis’ university. He dialed it and waited, leaning down to press idle kisses to Louis’ face, his boy relaxed at last.

“Hello, this is Harry Styles. My boyfriend attends classes at your university, and earlier this morning he was sexually assaulted by another student named Mitchell Harris,” Harry said, speaking authoritatively in a strong voice he never used when addressing the sweet boy in his arms.

Louis hummed quietly to himself, grateful that he didn’t have to discuss this with anyone over the phone and that he had such a loving boyfriend to cuddle him while taking care of it. He heard a muffled voice through the other line.

“The dozens of assaults reported every month are irrelevant to what’s happened to my boyfriend. I’m telling you who the perpetrator is and personally requesting that you expel him for attempting to rape another student,” Harry said, his tone growing impatient.

Louis could see the veins in his neck tensing and he lifted his head to kiss them, silently reminding Harry to keep a level head. Harry hugged him gently with the arm not being used to hold the phone and noticeably relaxed.

“Well, I don’t have the patience to wait a week for you to get back to me when I’m giving you all the information you need to punish this student… Excuse me, but I think you’ll find the bruises and cuts on my boyfriend to be sufficient enough  _ proof _ for you… Shall I simply handle the situation myself?... I think you’ll find I can be quite persuasive to the Board if I’m determined enough to have this criminal expelled from your school… Why wouldn’t I be speaking on his behalf, would you be willing to discuss such technicalities if you were seconds away from being raped an hour ago?”

Louis sighed and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck. He didn’t like hearing Harry upset and angry, he preferred his caring, patient disposition and his love of giving Louis as many hugs and kisses as he could ever want.

Harry got off the phone with the student services representative within the next ten minutes, idly stroking Louis’ arm and planting soft kisses to his hair.

“I’ll make sure Mitchell’s expelled, baby… and I’ll make sure he faces a punishment he deserves, too,” Harry promised, squeezing Louis in his arms.

Louis returned his kiss and said, “What do you mean? Like, you’re gonna discuss this with the student discipline department?”

“Mhm… something like that,” Harry murmured, leaning down to kiss Louis more fully and lovingly.

They embraced one another for long moments, Harry running his hands through Louis' hair and holding him onto his lap. 

-

Harry had contacted a couple of security guards from his office building who he knew were serious about their job. They were both out of the military and had seen plenty of action that would chill the bones of the toughest men in the country. Paul and Alberto were good friends of Harry’s. He’d come around to each of their houses at some point, met their wives, and had a beer with each of them. He baked them cookies every Christmas as a thanks for keeping the building safe, remembered their birthdays, and participated in every fundraiser their children were a part of. They often told Harry they owed him a good number of favors and to give them a call if he ever needed.

Harry was finally taking them up on that offer. He called both of them and arranged a meeting up in his office. Upon explaining to them the situation of this boy assaulting Louis, calling the university, and having them do nothing about it, both Paul and Alberto became nearly as incensed as Harry.

“They’ve done nothing? You’ve given them a name and  _ nothing _ ?” Alberto repeated.

“Because I haven’t given them ‘solid proof,’ they say. Because they haven’t any security cameras behind the building where my boyfriend was assaulted,” Harry said, nodding solemnly.

“Well, we’ve gotta take the fucker out, yeah? That’s why you’ve called us here, to serve justice?” Paul asked.

Alberto nodded enthusiastically in agreement and pointed his thumb at Paul.

“Right what I was thinking, chief,” he added.

“Exactly. If no one else is willing to properly discipline this rapist, I’m taking it into my own hands. With the help of yours, of course,” Harry said.

“So what are we talking about here, mate? Not-not anything… permanent, yeah?” Paul asked.

“Oh, no. I’m not hiring you to be my hitmen, no,” Harry replied. The two men visibly relaxed in their seats. “You two didn’t seriously think I was asking for your assistance in  _ murdering _ a person, did you?!”

Alberto chuckled. “People do crazy things for love,” he said, shrugging.

“And when it comes to Louis, mate, you’re completely mental,” Paul said.

Harry chuckled and flushed a little, gazing at one of the framed pictures of himself and Louis on his desk. Maybe he  _ was _ crazy, but he would do absolutely anything for his boyfriend.

“So what are we talking about here, you lovesick lout? Teach this cunt a lesson, old-fashioned like?” Alberto asked.

“Mhm, that’s what I had in mind. Follow him for a bit, then take him behind a building like he did my Louis and make him pay… scare him a bit, punish him like he deserves.”

The two men smiled satisfyingly. “You’ve a lead, right? Where he lives?” Paul asked.

“Yeah, Louis has his address,” Harry replied. “So… I was thinking this Saturday, we have a little stakeout, then we follow him a bit ‘til he reaches a quieter part of town…. then just jump this fucking dickhead, make him regret ever laying a finger on my Louis.”

Paul and Alberto turned to each other with easy-going smiles and shook each other’s hands.

“It’s a fucking date, then, mate,” Alberto said, offering his hand to Harry’s. Paul did the same and Harry walked them out, thanking them both and making vague plans for a beer afterward.

As the two men stepped into the elevator to resume their security positions, Paul nudged Alberto in the ribs and muttered, “This stupid twat picked the wrong boyfriend to mess with, eh, Al?”

-

Mitchell exited his student housing flat and walked towards the gate with a cocky lilt in his step. He was heading to a hole-in-the-wall pub to find someone his type to bring home seeing as his weekend plans had consisted mainly of the younger boy in his sociology class. People rarely said no to him, but that rejection did virtually nothing to phase his ego.

He turned down a narrow street towards the pub, and noticed two men behind him heading in the same direction. He thought nothing of it and continued on his way, wondering how much money he should allow himself to spend tonight.

Two blocks later, he glanced back and saw the two men closer behind him, still following him with a steady determined pace. A small amount of fear trickled down Mitchell’s back, but he pushed that thought away and smirked instead.  _ Probably nothing but a couple of old benders wanting to get with me _ , he said to himself. Just in case, he took a different turn than he would normally take, hoping to get the two men off his trail.

It seemed to have worked, and Mitchell was preparing to continue back to his normal route to the pub when one of the large, burly men stepped out in front of him, blocking his exit of the alleyway.

“‘Scuse me, mate… trying to get to the pub, d’you mind?” he asked snobbily.

“Don’t think so, lad,” Paul said calmly but seriously.

“What’re you going to do, mug me? I’ve about half a pack of fags and a fiver on me, and I don’t plan on telling you my PIN number,” Mitchell retorted. He spun around to head in the opposite direction but walked right into Alberto.

“We’re not here to mug you, mate.”

Mitchell scoffed. “Then what is this? You two planning on raping me in this alleyway?”

The door opened to one of the buildings the four men were sandwiched between, and Harry descended down a short staircase.

“You mean like how you tried to rape another student last week?”

Mitchell’s face was overcome with confusion. “What is this?” he shouted. “What the fuck is  _ this _ ?”

Paul and Alberto each grabbed one of his arms while he was gesticulating grandly.

“Hey! Hey, fuck off!” he shouted.

Harry calmly advanced toward him, taking in his tall, thin frame and bleached blonde hair slicked back. He knew this was not the time for petty insults, but a part of Harry was smugly satisfied upon realizing that this boy was a world away from Louis’ type.

“Do you know who I am?” Harry asked him quietly.

“What is this? What the fuck is going?” Mitchell yelled.

Harry couldn’t contain his anger any longer, knowing the person who hurt his baby angel was standing two feet away from him.

Without warning, Harry reached out and slapped Mitchell across the  face. “I asked if you know who I fucking am!” Harry yelled, his face heating up in anguish.

“No, I -- Jesus Christ, what the fuck is happening?” Mitchell said.

Harry leaned closer to the struggling boy. He stopped squirming the closer Harry got until he was an inch from his face.

“You hurt the most important part of my life, physically and mentally. Absolutely nobody-” Harry said with an eerie softness in his voice. He spit in Mitchell’s eyes before continuing. “- _ nobody _ does that without getting what they deserve.”

Mitchell regarded Harry with a fear in his eyes he had never felt before. He took a deep breath to scream for help when the wind was knocked out of him as Harry swung his foot into Mitchell’s stomach. As he was bent over as much as he could with Paul and Alberto holding him up, Harry leaned down to address him again in a quiet voice. “Have you any idea how precious my boyfriend is to me, mate?” he asked, shaking his head in disbelief at the thought of this piece of shit thinking he could get away with hurting the love of his life.

He slapped Mitchell again and delivered a roundhouse kick to his ribs, hearing a subtle cracking noise.

“I’m Harry-” he began, swinging with full force and punching Mitchell squarely in the face, hearing his nose break on impact. “-fucking-” He swung again with the other fist, his rings indenting in Mitchell’s cheek. “-Styles!” He exclaimed, swinging with his right fist again and slamming him against the brick wall that was behind him.

“Did you hear me, you son of a bitch?!” Harry roared, kicking his other side and then aimed another kick between his legs. Paul and Alberto let Mitchell drop to the ground, obviously seeing no further need for keeping him stationary.

Earlier, Harry had asked Louis to give him every detail he could remember of the assault in order to file a police report. He told Harry everything he remembered, including which hand Mitchell had used to hurt him.

Now, using that information to his advantage, Harry knelt down and took Mitchell’s right hand and crushed his bony fingers in his own hand, seeing blood drip out where Harry’s nails mercilessly dug into his skin.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Mitchell shouted, spitting blood out of his mouth. “ _ Fuck _ , let  _ go _ of me!” he screamed.

Harry let go of his hand and stood up, stomping on it as hard as he could with the heel of his boot.

He regarded Mitchell on the ground, sobbing, clutching his ribs and bleeding profusely out of his nose. He knelt down again and leaned close to the bleeding boy, whose sobs subdued once Harry approached him. He looked at Harry with his two black eyes, one too swollen to see out of.

Harry, so close to Mitchell he could smell his blood, whispered to him, “ _ That’s _ … how precious my boyfriend is to me.”

-

Alberto had called the police and requested an ambulance about half an hour after Harry had walked away from the broken person in the alley in disgust so as not to leave Mitchell to die. If anyone ever ended up truly raping his baby Louis, heaven forbid, Harry pondered the fact that that person had better make their peace with God in quite a timely fashion, for it wouldn’t be long until they were face to face with Him.

The three men walked back to Paul’s, whose home was the nearest, in silence. Once they reached the door, Paul unlocked it while Alberto broke the mute streak.

“Those were quite some moves you pulled back there, son. Where’d you learn to do that?”

“I’ve a mate who’s a boxer, we go to classes sometimes,” Harry replied, referring to Liam. “I’ve been doing a bit of MMA on my own as well… best to be prepared, no?”

“Aye, I suppose you’re right, lad… Al and I, though… know better than to get on your bad side, mate,” Paul said with a smile.

“Too right he is,” Alberto agreed.

Harry smirked and followed the others inside. “The only advice I’ve to offer is don’t you dare hurt Louis,” he supplied.

-

Upon returning to his own flat after a shower and a beer at Paul’s, he found Liam still with Louis, the two of them continuing their marathon of Harry Potter movies that Louis never grew tired of. Harry had suggested a bit of a lads’ night with Louis to Liam for this Saturday, knowing he’d be busy with other affairs. Liam happily agreed to spend time with his best friend after he had to deal with such a traumatic experience.

The two of them were relaxingly cuddled up together when Harry came home to them. He smiled at their greetings and offered to join them on the couch. Harry brought Louis a glass of water and some apple slices and snuggled up next to him in front of the TV. Louis smiled and returned Harry’s kiss, happily humming into Harry’s warm mouth.

The tension of Harry’s afternoon melted away once Louis cuddled up to him- happy, relaxed and feeling loved.

Harry leaned up to kiss his forehead and murmured, “How does a bath with Daddy sound before bed, my darling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know that fight scene was so dumb and extra but I don't care because my version of Harry was long overdue to fuck someone up over hurting Louis, no? Anyway I hope you liked it, tell me what you think in the comments or talk to me via tumblr at [sunflowerstyles](http://sunflowerstyles.tumblr.com/) & follow if you want :)
> 
> And FYI yall I know the personality I give Louis when I write about him is pretty much the opposite of how he is IRL & I dont really think they act like that in bed or anything (not that its any of my business) but just putting a disclaimer: I'm fully aware of how inaccurately I portray their personalities but its fiction and I do what I want so anyway hope you liked it!


End file.
